


Resurface

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftermath, Cannon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Post Ketsu, hospital fun, incorrect diagnosies, incorrect medical terms, kinda sad, thats not spelled right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: it’s been two years since the final fight. shizuo is a mess and what of izaya?





	1. Chapter 1

_“Heh, do it, monster.” The young man kneels in a slowly growing pool of his own blood, still taunting the man who will kill him._

_“Let me kill. I am already monster, Shizuo-senpai is not monster.” A beautiful woman points a gun at the dying mans’ head; he smiles._

_A click, and a bright light flashes in the vicinity, blinding everyone present._

_Taken by surprise, the woman’s finger hits the trigger._

_Bang!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when the 48 demons took hyakkimarus body parts, did they take his dick

  It’s the 4th of May, and Shizuo sits at home, drinking a strong glass of scotch for his longtime enemy, and Tokyo’s biggest pain in the ass. 

  Though, he hasn’t bothered Tokyo in two years now. 

  He hasn’t bothered anyone. Because Shizuo nearly killed him. 

  Yeah, everyone tells him it’s “not his fault” and that “he didn’t pull the trigger,” but in the end, did it really matter?

  Vorona disappeared to Russia, Izaya presumed dead, and Shizuo was further ostracized from society. 

  What was almost worse than being labeled a killer, was the amount of people who celebrated, and even congratulated Shizuo. 

  All those people ended up in the hospital. 

  Shizuo isn’t proud, he’s not happy, and he would rather disappear himself. 

  He’d fallen into a depression and self loathing, so profound, his brother tried to get him to therapy. He refused. 

  Depression is nothing compared to losing your life. Shizuo thought it was a fair price to pay. 

 

 

  His life crawled by for six months after the fight, a blur of faces staring in horror, interrupted by a few friends trying to console him. He doesn’t need consoling. He knows what he did wrong. 

  Then one day, during this blur, Shinra calls him over to “catch up” as if Shizuo hadn’t just been at his and Celty’s apartment a few days prior. 

  Shizuo goes, only because Celty offered the ride. Apparently she thinks it’s important. 

  Shizuo isn’t really listening to Shinra ramble on and on until a name catches his attention. 

  “So last night i received a call from Kyouko-san about Izaya-“

  Shizuo blinks before raising his head to Shinra, who has an odd expression on his face. 

  “Ah- I guess there’s not a simple way to say it so I’ll just tell you: Izaya survived your fight, but-“

  “Say again,” Shizuo doesn’t believe what he’s heard. “He’s fine?”

  [Wait a second Shizuo. That’s not the whole story.] Celty puts her hand on Shizuo’s shoulder. She knows what he’s been going through these long months. 

  “Right, uh, well, yes. Izaya survived, but a bullet wound to the head isn’t something you can shrug off.” Shinra is avoiding Shizuo’s eyes, “The thing is, Izaya is in a coma, Shizuo.”

  Irritation, confusion, shock, and relief swirl in Shizuo. He’s not a murderer. I’m not a killer...

  His temper rises it’s ugly head again, though, “Why the hell did you wait so long to tell me?!”

  Celty stands ready to subdue Shizuo, who has jumped up into Shinra’s space. 

  “It’s not like that! Really! She only called me last night!” Hands up in a placating gesture, Shinra speaks quickly. 

  Narrowing his eyes, though his temper settled a bit, Shizuo growls out, “Okay then why the hell did ‘she’ wait so fucking long? Who the hell is she anyway?”

  Sighing, Shinra sits, “Kyouko-san is Izaya’s mother, I met her years ago, back in high school. As for why she waited so long; Izaya’s condition was too unstable. She didn’t want anyone coming around and getting their hopes up. Only she and the twins were allowed to visit.”

  Shizuo slumps into the couch, only one thought on his mind, “I want to see him.”

 

  Now, a year and a half later, Shizuo has yet to truly verify for himself, that Izaya is alive. Shinra told him no every time he asked. He’s not stupid though, he can guess why he isn’t being allowed visitation: he nearly killed the damn Flea, so why would his mother allow Shizuo in?

  He’s noticed the twins seem particularly hostile towards him as well. Evidently, they hate him and ultimately blame him for Izaya’s condition. Shizuo understands, though. 

  A few weeks ago, he was brave enough to try speaking to them. Maybe even ask if he could see their brother. 

  Kururi pulled a familiar looking knife on him, and Mairu screamed at him. He simply mumbled an apology, and walked away. They are right in their anger, after all.

  Shinra, however, has an awful poker face, and the entire city knows Celty can’t lie, despite not having a face. So it didn’t take long for Shizuo to figure out that Shinra had been allowed a visit. 

  At first Shizuo was angry, very angry. Shinra was a terrible friend to Izaya, what right does he have to see the Flea?

  Though he quickly sagged in defeat, simply asking the fake doctor how Izaya was doing. 

  The response didn’t help.

  And so, here Shizuo sits, celebrating his enemy’s birthday for him, with a glass of scotch, and enough regret for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not good at writing sorry for your eye balls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izayas two year nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate when people make izayas parents hella fucked up. so mother bear kyouko triumphs

  Kyouko has never felt anything like the bone-chilling _fear_ that she felt when she got a phone call from the hospital working to save her son’s life. 

  _He has a bullet in his head!_ She frantically grabs her wallet and ID, and runs out the door. She doesn’t remember the drive to the hospital. 

  She stays awake during the long, agonizing hours it takes to patch up her son. 

  One of the surgeons had greeted her upon her arrival, going down the list of injuries her son has, having her fill out reams of paperwork and consent forms. 

  _“The bullet has lodged in his brain. He may not survive the surgery. He may not be the same young man you remember.”_

_“Just save him, please.”_

 

 

Izaya had gone into cardiac arrest once during surgery, and once more during his first week in recovery. 

  Kyouko can’t bring herself to leave his bedside. 

  She hasn’t worked in a month, giving all her cases to her coworkers. She can’t afford to let her attention waver. 

  She only let the girls visit once Izaya survived the first night. Though this backfired, as they were here when his heart stopped. 

  Now they come every weekend, staying overnight. 

  Shirou hasn’t come once. Only gave a phone call. 

  She sings to her son, like she did when he was a baby. It always made him happy. She hopes he can hear her. 

 

 

  Six months have passed, yet there has been little change. Izaya still breathes from a tube, his head still swarmed with bandages. 

  His doctors say he is doing better. His body is starting to support itself more. She’ll have to take their word. 

  She called Izaya’s friend a few nights ago. Figured he should know his friend isn’t dead. 

  The girls told Kyouko what happened to Izaya that night. All she felt was fury. Fury at Shizuo Heiwajima and this Vorona woman. 

  Izaya may have been fucking insane, but to try to kill him? Maybe she’s biased, maybe not. 

 

 

  Shinra Kishitani is here. With the Headless Rider, no less. She’s not sure what the boy was expecting to find here, but the moment he saw Izaya, his entire demeanor caved in. 

  Kyouko doesn’t really like him, but that’s more or less because of Shingen and Nebula. 

  Though his case is hurt by the fact that he was never a good friend to her son. 

  She is glad he wanted to see Izaya. She hopes it makes her son happy. 

 

 

  It’s been a year and a half. Izaya no longer breathes from a tube, and there’s not so many bandages on his head. His hair has grown back. 

  Shirou only visited once. Kyouko really hates that man sometimes. 

  The doctors say Izaya is beginning to improve greatly. He is becoming more responsive to some external stimuli. 

  All she wants is her son back. 

  The kishitani boy has called a few times, he seems too scared to come back. 

  Apparently Shizuo wants to see her Izaya; he wants to apologize. She laughed and laughed. 

 

 

  They’ve passed the two year mark. Izaya has been more and more responsive. The doctors are astounded with his rate of recovery. 

  He will move his fingers, squeeze yours, he frowns sometimes. His eyes haven’t opened yet, though. 

  The girls have enjoyed telling Izaya of what’s going on in the city. Something about dollars? She doesn’t pay much attention. 

  Shizuo’s name comes up once in a while. Seems he hasn’t given up on seeing Izaya. What a joke. 

 

  It’s 6am, Kyouko follows the doctor and nurse in as they turn on the lights to check on Izaya. 

  He frowns and groans a bit, mumbling something like “few more minutes.”

  “Izaya...?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one long vine reference

  When Izaya blinks open his eyes, he is incredibly confused. A quick glance around the dark room, tells him he’s in a hospital. 

  _Heh, I guess Shizu-chan must've got bored if Im still alive_ , incredibly groggy, the only information Izaya can glean from his hospital room, is the time, from a lot, red clock on the far wall. 

  4:36 a.m. 

  He still feels incredibly exhausted, so Izaya decides a few more hours won’t hurt, falling back asleep the instant his eyes shut. 

 

  It feels like only a few moments have passed when Izaya is abruptly woken up, doctors bustling into the room, in conversation. 

  He groans a bit, is a little sleep too much to ask for? And the room falls silent. 

  “Izaya...?”

  _Is... Is that Mom?_

  Izaya tries to open his eyes, but the second he does, the rooms bright fluorescent lights burn his eyes and he reflexively squeezes them shut. 

  Gasping, his mother whirls on the doctors yelling, “Turn the lights down, dammit! He can’t see!”

  Izaya feels her hand settle on his forehead, and he hears movement across the room just before the lights dim behind his eyelids. 

  _Wow... it’s been a long time since she’s..._

  “Okay, can you try opening your eyes for me, Izaya-san?”

  _Must be a doctor_ , Izaya thinks as he slowly opens his eyes once again. The room is gloriously dim, if his vision is a bit blurred. 

  Looking towards his mother, he wants to say something, though his throat is parched. 

  She smiles at him, radiant, despite his slightly cloudy vision. Stroking his face with her thumb she says, “I’m glad to see you awake, Iza-chan.”

  Though he has a slight frown, Izaya decides he doesn’t mind that old nickname this time, especially since his mother is crying. 

  “Wha-“ his voice rasps out, cracking off at the end, how long was he asleep?

  A nurse passes him water, and the doctor checks his vitals. The clock reads 6;46 a.m.

  “Alright, well Izaya-san. You’re vitals are looking great,” the doctor hovers towards the foot of the bed, an odd look on his face. “Before I fill you in, can I as one thing: what is the last thing you can remember?”

  Glancing to his mother, and seeing her nod, Izaya sifts through his foggy mind.

  “Well I woke up two hours ago... but before then... I remember getting hit... with a metal support beam... like a baseball.”

  He can’t keep eye contact with the doctor or his mother, and maybe it’s because he’s hooked up to painkillers, but Izaya has to fight a laugh. It’s just too ridiculous. 

  Izaya fiddles with the blanket, his hands and finger seem weak, less accurate than usual. He tries not to dwell on it. 

  The doctor doesn’t react like Izaya wanted, however. He just nods with a grim expression. _No fun_ (Izaya may be in the hospital, with his mother right there, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to giggle at humans).

  The doctor had started speaking again, but Izaya’s distracted mind wasn’t really paying much attention until a certain phrase breaks through his thoughts:

  “Izaya-san, you’ve been in a coma for over two years. You were shot in the head.”

  Eyes widening, and head rising, the only coherent response Izaya can form is “What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine you waking up from a coma in the middle of the fuckin night and just going back to sleep dkdhjdjdhdjskjqhd
> 
> izaya misses his momma and needs a good mom hug, yes her old nickname since he was little is Iza-chan, no i don’t take criticism, no izaya doesn’t really like it he usually tolerated it. let’s hope shinra never finds out about the nickname Iza-chan. izaya can’t remember past shizuos home run swing the poor boy is fucking destroyed.   
> i dont know where i’m going with this fic. it’s not very good either.

**Author's Note:**

> almost called it Emergence but then i remembered that’s everyone’s fav hentai so i had to change it lol  
> also i don’t know any sort of medical terms or diagnostics so anything said during hospital times, just pretend it’s accurate medical information


End file.
